List of terminology
This is a glossary of the Kiseki series including the major terms, titles and events both newcomers and veterans might find useful in navigating the wiki. A * Abyss, the (深淵) * Aidios (空の女神) * Aion (神機) * Ancient Zemurian civilisation (古代文明) * Anguis (蛇の使徒) * Anima Mundi * Animism (精霊信仰) * Apocrypha (外典) * Ark Rouge/Sacred Red Ark ( ) * ARCUS * Archaism (人形兵器) * Arngarmr (アルンガルム) * Ars Magna ( ) * Arseid school (アルゼイド流) * Arseille (アルセイユ) * Artifact (古代遺物) * Astral Code ( コード) * Aureole/Shining Ring ( ) * Awakener ( ) * Azure Demiourgos (碧の虚神) * Azure Tree (碧の大樹) * Azure-Zero Project ( き の計画) B * Beowulf (ベイオウルフ号) * Bobcat (山猫号) * Bracer Guild (遊撃士協会) C * Carnage ( ) * Celestial Globe ( ) * Class VII (特科クラス《VII組》) * Combat orbment (戦術オーブメント) * Congregation for Divine Worship (典礼省) * Congregation for the Sacraments (封聖省) * Courageous (カレイジャス) * Court fencing (宮廷剣術) * Crossbell City (クロスベル市) * Crossbell Guardian Force/CGF (警備隊) * Crossbell News Service/CNS (クロスベル通信社) * Crossbell Police Department/CPD (クロスベル警察) * Crossbell State (クロスベル自治州) * Crossbell Times (クロスベルタイムズ) * Cryptid (幻獣) * Cult incident (教団事件) D * D∴G Cult (D∴G教団) * D∴G Cult Extermination (《D∴G教団》殲滅作戦) * Dark Ages (暗黒時代) * Demiourgos/Hollow Phantasm ( ) * Demon * Deus-Excellion/Divine Knight ( ) * Divergent Laws (外の理) * Divine Blade (剣聖), also refers to Cassius Bright * Divine Blade of Wind (風の剣聖) * Dominion (守護騎士) * Dragon vein (龍脈) E * Earth vein (地脈) * Eight Leaves One Blade (八葉一刀流) * Eighth Form: Weaponless (八の型《無手》) * Eisenritter (鉄騎隊) * Enforcer (執行者) * Enigma (エニグマ) * Epstein Foundation (エプスタイン財団) * Erebonian Civil War * Erebonian Empire (エレボニア帝国) * Eternal Regression Plan (永劫回帰計画) F * Fairy (妖精) * Fangshu ( ) * Fiend (魔物) * Fifth Form: Morning Moon (五の型《残月》) * Fourth Form: Autumn Leaf Cutter (四の型《紅葉切り》) G * Gehenna (煉獄) * Glorious (グロリアス) * Gnomes (地精) * Gnosis (グノーシス) * Gordias-class (ゴルディアス級) * Gospel (ゴスペル) * Gospel Plan (福音計画) * Gralsritter (星杯騎士団) * Grandmaster (盟主) * Great Collapse (大崩壊) * Great One ( イナル一) * Great Power ( イナルチカラ) * Great Twilight ( イナル黄昏) H * Hamel Tragedy (ハーメルの惨劇) * Heiyue (黒月) * Hexen Clan (魔女の眷) * Holy Beast (聖獣) * Holy City of Arteria (アルテリア法国) * Hundred Days War (百日戦役) I * Imperial Chronicle (帝国時報社) * Imperial Intelligence Division (帝国軍情報局) * Imperial Liberation Front (帝国解放戦線) * Immortal King ( の王) * International Bank of Crossbell/IBC (クロスベル国際銀行) * Ironblood (鉄血の子供たち) J * Jaeger (猟兵団) * Jesters (ジェスター猟兵団) K * Kingdom of Liberl (リベール王国) * Knight (正騎士) L * Leman (レマン自治州) * Liberl News (リベール通信) * Liberl News Service (リベール通信社) * Lost Zem/Great Black Mallet ( ) * Lucifen Lied ( ) M * Magic Knight (魔煌兵) * Merkabah (メルカバ) * Mille Mirage (千の陽炎) * Mishy (みっしぃ) * Mishette (みしぇ) * Middle Ages (中世時代) N * Noble Alliance (貴族連合) * Noct Familia ( ) * Northern Jaegers (北の猟兵) * North Ambria (ノーザンブリア自治州) * Northern War (北方戦役) * Nosferatu (ノスフェラトゥ) O * October Campaign (十月戦役) * Operation Jormungand (大地の竜) * Orbal art (導力魔法) * Orbal Network Project (導力ネットワーク計画) * Orbal Revolution (導力革命) * Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon (導力停止現象) * Orbal staff (魔導杖) * Orbment (導力器) * Original Merkabah (天の車) * Originator Zero (根源たる虚無) * Ored (オレド自治州) * Orpheus Final Plan (オルフェウス最終計画) * Ouroboros (身喰らう蛇) * Outside (外) P * Pantagruel (パンタグリュエル) * Panzer Soldat (機甲兵) * Papal Guard (僧兵庁) * Pater-Mater (パテル＝マテル) * Phantasma (影の国) * Phantasmal Blaze Plan (幻焔計画) * Planes (星層) * Pleroma Grass (プレロマ草) * Primal Ground (始まりの地) * Prime Field (素体) Q * Quartz (クオーツ) R * R&A Research (R&Aリサーチ) * Radiant Wings (光まとう翼) * Railway Military Police (鉄道憲兵隊) * RAMDA ( ) * Recluse Cube (レクルスの方石) * Red Constellation (赤い星座) * Reformist Faction (革新派) * Reinford Group (ラインフォルト社) * Remiferia (レミフェリア公国) * Republic of Calvard (カルバード共和国) * Revache & Co. (ルバーチェ商会) * Rieveldt Company (リーヴェルト社) * Rivalry (相克) * Runes (ルーン文字) S * Sacrament (秘蹟) * Salt Pale (塩の杭) * Schwarze Auction ( ) * Second Form: Gale (二の型《疾風》) * Seiland Company (セイランド社) * Sept-Terrion (七の至宝) * Septian Church (七耀教会) * Septian Era (SE) * Septium (七耀石) * Septium vein (七耀脈) * Seventy-Seven Devils (七十七の悪魔) * Special Support Section/SSS (特務支援課) * Spirit vein (霊脈) * Spirit Path (精霊の道), also known as Aether Line (エーテルライン) * Squire (従騎士) * Spear of Loa (ロアの魔槍) * Stahlritter (鉄機隊) * Stigma (聖痕) * Strega Corporation (ストレガー社) * Sword of Demise (終末の剣) T * Taito (泰斗流) * Templar sword (法剣) * Testaments (聖典) * Thaumaturgy (法術) * Thirteen Factories (十三工房) * Thors Military Academy (トールズ士官学院) * Transcontinental Railroad (大陸横断鉄道) * Tuatha De Danann (幻想機動要塞) V * Vander school (ヴァンダール流) * Verne Company (ヴェルヌ社) W * War of the Lions (獅子戦役) * Weissland Army (ヴァイスラント決起軍) * West Zemuria Trade Conference (西ゼムリア通商会議) * Winged Searing Beast (翼ある灼獣) Z * Zeiss Central Factory/ZCF (ツァイス中央工房) * Zemuria (ゼムリア大陸) * Zemurian Railroad Corporation (大陸鉄道公社) * Zephyr (西風の旅団) * Zoro-Agruga (ゾロ・アグルーガ) Category:Content